I Can Protect You
by castlelover332
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are dating! But Finn is trying to get Rachel to be his! Can Quinn protect Rachel from Finn?
1. My Secret Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own glee whatsoever.

A/N: I hope you enjoy the story. Yes this is my first Faberry fan fic so please don't go all spazzy on me.

Quinn's POV: I watched as Rachel Berry walked down the hallway. Her long hair swaying from side to side looking amazing as always. I love Rachel Berry with a strong passion and I'm not afraid to show it. But she has eyes for Finn….

I walk to class quickly because I want to get a seat next to Rachel. As I walk in I see an open seat next to her. As I sit down she looks at me smiling, oh that smile. "Hi Quinn." She says. Smiling still.

"H-hi Rachel." I stutter. Nice one Quinn. I open my notebook and start doodling little hearts around my drawing of Rachel. I smile at it but the teacher's booming voice brings me back to reality.

"Ms. Fabray are you listening?" she asks sharply.

"Um erm-" I'm cut off by her loud voice.

"See me after class." She says angrily.

Nice one Quinn. Man now I'll have no time to talk to Rachel after class! "Yes ma'am." I reply.

Class ends and everyone shuffles out and Rachel smiles at me. "Good luck." She says.

I silently thank her. Soon she walks out swaying her hips. "Ms. Fabray why were you not paying attention in class? It's not like you." The teacher says her voice full of concern.

"A-a lot of personal stuff I rather not explain." I reply.

"Ah okay well try to pay attention." She says shooing me out of class.

"I walk down the hallway and I hear something in the girls bathroom. "Rachel?" I ask.

"Q-quinn?" she replies.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"F-finn rejected me for Santana!" she cried.

I open my arms and offer a hug and she takes it. "Oh sweetie it's ok." I say soothing ly. Wait I called her sweetie…

She looks up at me but she doesn't seem bothered by what I called her. "Quinn um I have a question…" she trails off.

"Sure. Fire away." I say still holding her in my arms.

"Have you ever liked someone so much that you wanted to pour your heart out to them but you never had the guts to?" she asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Well I like this girl, but she's so popular!" she exclaims.

Humph now she's falling for another girl…. "And?" I ask.

"Well how do I ask her out?" she asks innocently.

"Just ask her if she wants to hang out… as friends." I suggest.

"Ok well here it goes then. Quinn would you like to see a movie Friday night?" she asks.

My eyes widen. She likes me!

Hey guys! So that was the first chapter! Please review. Faberry FTW! :D


	2. Big Announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, so if you think I do then you're mistaking me for Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV: "Of course we can see a movie!" I exclaim smiling.<p>

Rachel looks at me strangely though. "Um Quinn if we're going to build a relationship we have to take things slow. I don't want this relationship ending up like all the others have." She says sounding concerned.

"Of course Rachel." I say understandingly. We walk out of the bathroom and I notice we're holding hands. I smile at the gesture she took. Man I can't wait till Friday. Soon we get to glee club still hand in hand, but no one seems to notice.

"Hey girls." Mr. Schuester greets us smiling his usual smile.

"Hi Mr. Schue." Rachel and I say together. We smile at each other lovingly at what just happened.

"Um are you guys ok?" Mr. Schue asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah. We're just peachy." Rachel says smiling an assuring smile.

"Ok…." Mr. Schue says sounding unconvinced.

We take our seats and Santana comes over with a confused look on her face. "Q why are you and Berry holding hands?" she asks shock and confusion filling her voice.

"We'll tell you later." I say smiling.

* * *

><p>Santana looks suspicious. "Ok…." She trails off. She returns to her seat next to Brittany. Glee club ended and Rachel and I met Santana by her locker. "Ok what is up with you two?" she asks suspiciously.<p>

"We have a big announcement Santana!" Rachel exclaims excitedly.

Santana's eyes widen and I think she already knows what Rachel is going to say. "Well spit it out!" Santana snaps.

"Quinn and I are dating!" Rachel exclaims in excitement.

"Wait what?" Santana asked surprise filling her voice.

"Yup." I reply.

"But why?" Santana asks.

"Because I guess we understand each other more than we thought we did." I say.

"Ok well are you going to announce it in glee club tomorrow?" Santana asks.

"No we're taking it slow. So please don't tell ANYONE." Rachel begs.

"Fine. I mean Brit and I still haven't told the glee club." Santana says. "Well I have to go meet Brit at Breadsticks" she says walking away.

I hug Rachel. "But Santana has a point we have to tell the glee club sometime." I warn her.

"I know." Rachel says weakly.

"I know it's a big step sweetie but how about next week." I suggest.

She nods her head. "Okay." She agrees.

I take her hand in mine and we walk out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay no cliffhanger. I just thought it'd be a good time to stop. So the next chapter will mainly be focusing on their date. R&R.**


	3. A Confused Quinn

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee sorry to disappoint you.**

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV: Tonight was our date! It was 5:40 PM. "Shit!" I muttered. She'll be here in 20 minutes and I'm not ready! So I take a quick shower and pick out a short pale pink dress and black flats. I don't bother to put to much make up on and lastly I straighten my hair. DING DONG the bell rang and I ran to go get it.<p>

"Hey sweetie." Rachel says smiling.

"Hi." I say hugging her. She's in a black cocktail dress and black heels. "You look beautiful!" I exclaim.

"So do you!" she cries.

We head to the movie theatre to buy our tickets to Stupid Crazy Love.  After the movie was over we headed to Breadsticks where we ran into Finn.

"Hey guys." He says smiling.

"Hi Finn." Rachel says.

"Sooo Rachel want to go on a date tomorrow?" he asks.

"I-I thought you were dating Santana?" she asked.

"So." He says.

"Finn I'm taken." She says and I sigh with relief.

Finn looks at me. "You're dating HER, the girl who has tormented you since middle school!" he shouts. He slaps Rachel and I run to her side.

"Finn!" I shout.

"Bitch! You stole her away from me!" He shouts.

I'm holding Rachel in my arms at this point. "Finn we have to go." I say taking Rachel with me.

I take Rachel home to get some rest. Afterwards I head home myself.

* * *

><p>At school the next day everyone looked at me differently. Crap Finn must've told someone. I head to Finn's locker and slap him.<p>

"Ow." He says rubbing his cheek.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL EVERYONE I WAS DATING RACHEL?" I screamed.

"Because." Was all he could say.

Mr. Schuester comes over to break up an upcoming fight between Finn and I. Mr. Schuester pulls me into his office afterwards. "Quinn what's up with you?" he asks concern filling his voice.

"Finn told EVERYONE that Rachel and I are dating!" I yelled.

He just stared at me. "You and Rachel?" he asked surprised.

"Yes." I say.

"Well maybe you should talk to Ms. Pillsbury." He suggests as I leave.

I think about what Mr. Schue said. Maybe I should talk to someone…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry so short. So from now on I'm going to say what the next chapter will mostly be about. So the next chapter is mostly about Quinn trying to find herself.**


	4. Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. :'(

A/N: I'm sorry for not writing. Please don't stone me!

Quinn's POV: I walked to Ms. Pillsbury's office. I slowly push the door open. "Um hi Ms. Pillsbury. Can I talk to you?" I ask shyly.

"Of course Quinn." She chimes.

I sit down quietly. "Well you MUST have heard that Rachel and I are you know dating." I say looking up at her.

"And?" she asks.

"Well I-I'm confused." I say.

"Hm well do you love Rachel?" she asks.

"With ALL my heart!" I exclaim.

"So maybe you're confused because you haven't accepted the fact that people are going to judge you." She says softly.

"I guess." I mutter.

"Quinn it WILL get better. I promise." She says.

I leave quietly. I guess she's right. Soon my phone buzzes. I check my phone and see a text from Rachel.

_Hey Quinn. Come see me by my locker! I need your help!_

_~Rachel_

Hm odd. I sprint to Rachel's locker and see Finn. "What are you doing here?" I snap.

"Just saying hi." He replies smirking.

I see a hickey mark on Rachel's neck. "What the hell Finn!" I scream.

I see that Rachel is about to break down into tears. "Why Finn?" I ask.

"Um because I'm in love with her." He replies.

"Well she's taken douche bag." I reply.

"Whatever. I'll be back." He warns as he leaves.

I walk over to Rachel. "Hey." I say quietly.

"Hi." She says in barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Rach." I say hugging her.

"Quinnie it's not your fault. Finn's a douche bag." She says.

I look at her. "I love you." I say smiling.

"I love you too." She says kissing me on the cheek lightly.

We walk out of the school hand in hand. "You know if Finn EVER gives you ANY trouble just call me." I say.

"Ok." She replies.

She seems distant. "Rachel are you sure you're ok?" I ask.

"Yeah." She assures me.

"Ok…" I trail off. Something is wrong and I just know it!

A/N: Ok sorry so short guys!


	5. Beautiful Love Destroyed

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. :P

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. And yes I changed the title and the summary! Hooray! Ok I don't want to ramble so onto the story!

Quinn's POV: After Rachel got home I decided to go to the Lima Bean by myself. She just seems distant… "Hey Quinn!" calls a voice. I turn around and smile as Mercedes walks over.

"Hi." I say.

"What's up with you?" she asks.

"Oh Rachel seems distant… like she doesn't want to talk to me." I say looking down at my coffee. Mercedes sits down.

"Hey it's ok… she's probably just thinking about some stuff." She says.

I get a text from Rachel. "Hm speaking of Rachel." I say looking at the text.

_Hey Quinn. I know I've been acting odd lately. But I think now's the time to tell you… I-I can't be with you anymore… bye Quinn. /3_

_~Rachel_

I look at the text for another minute before Mercedes brings me back to reality. "Well what does it say?" she asks.

"Rachel broke up with me.." I say.

"Aw Quinnie it's ok." She assures.

I run out of the Lima Bean crying. How could she do this? I love her… I protected her! The sadness turned into anger. How could she take me for granted? I text Rachel back.

_Fine. What do I care? You never loved me anyway did you! Whatever Rachel! I don't care anymore._

_~Quinn :P_

I guess this is the end…of a beautiful relationship.

I go to school the next day. Rachel looks like a mess. Pft I don't care… ok I care. I walk past her… she doesn't even look at me. Was I too harsh on her? Maybe. I turn around. "Rachel!" I call. She turns around tears in her eyes.

"What?" she asks quietly.

I walk over to her. "Do you really want to end our relationship? This is your final chance to make everything better again." I say.

"Quinnie… I'm sorry. I-I'm being forced to break up with you. You of all people should know that I would never break up with you! But right now I don't have a choice." She says not looking at me. She walks away.

I walk to class. Hm she's being forced to break up with me? Shit I know who did this!

A/N: Ohhhhh who did it? I bet you can guess! :D Well I think I'll make shorter chapters but they'll have more suspense. Kk bye for now!


End file.
